Mobus will NOT be Defeted
by MurphytheFox
Summary: The leader of the Rashcan species has declared war on Mobus and has targeted the labs and science institutions to find the location of Dr. Miles Prower who has been missing for over seven years. Also the mysterious blue metal has secrets to be revelled. Disclaimer: All characters apart from Dark Blood, his crew, Beta, Tracker and Murphy belong to SEGA. Story delayed sorry.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark time for the blue planet in the Galao system. Mobus had fallen victim to one of the enemy species many Mobians died in the Great War but there where a lucky few that still survived. The decollate city stood with bullet holes in the shops rather than people. Not to far from the centre of the city the famous labs where scientists from all round the globe would study the power of some blue reflective metal that one of the scouting droids picked up in an ice field in outer space. The labs where the one witch were targeted the most for the scientists were captured and forced to work for the opposing side. But the ones who had the strength protected the ones without.

Some where in a dark room without windows all alone sat in the corner was a grey wolf. His head hung low and it looked like he hadn't been fed for days. Suddenly the only door swung open and a scaly creature stepped in with two guards by his sides.

"Tell me what I want to know or your friends you hold so dear will perish!" The scaly figure said with a snarl and a growl. The wolf barely looked up from his lap which made the reptile impatient.

"I don't like to be ignored Beta..." Still Beta refused to look the creature in the face. But simply murmured,

"The strong will protect the weak, and the powerful will protect the powerless."

"That means NOTHING to me!" The creature hissed.

"No," said Beta a little enthused " but it means everything to me." At that moment the creature signalled a guard that loaded a hand gun and sot him in the side he winced and the pain rushed through him like electricity. The creature smirked as he watched him bleed out and then slowly his life slipped away. He signalled again and two more scaly figures dressed like doctors that picked the corpse up and cleaned up the blood. They exited with guards and the leader of the Rashcan species. His name was Dark Blood.

"If you imbeciles won't tell me where Dr. Prower is ill have to find him my self!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic and Knuckles where in the city of Titanium well that was the name that was given to the place almost 47 years ago when it was founded over a huge titanium mine. There was nothing but bullet holes and scattered cars in the city centre, and the shops had been robed by thieves trying to get by with out a hitch like everyone els the the world which was once perfect. Sonic stood with his back to a tower which wasn't much of one, and Knuckles had his head in a dumpster.

"What in chaos name are you doing?" Sonic said

"Looking for the Doc, why?" He answered

"Knuckles we've been over this a hundred times, the further you go in life the further you have to come back. Tails was the only one out of all of us who took the leap in to the unknown. He moved out of the village and into this place and got a job before I did. And I'm five years older than he was!"

Knuckles still looked confused which wasn't uncommon, so Sonic continued.

"Look I don't want to talk about it now the last thing I want to be doing is rummaging round this place."

"But we are rummaging round this place." Knuckles said

"He's got a point you know." Came a soft silky voice. It was Rouge.

"Oh him yeah he doesn't speak sarcasm." Sonic groaned

"I'm not all for eaves dropping but I couldn't help but chip into your banter about that two tailed fox boy of yours, he was quite bang with that lab coat of his." Rouge winked at them both to hint that she knew something the other two didn't.

"What do you mean I don't remember Tails having a lab coat." Knuckles said Sonic couldn't believe that his faithful Conrad had forgot on something so obvious. So he smacked his hand on his forehead.

"Knuckles I'm guessing you didn't go and visit Tails after he moved out did you." Sonic said

"Nope," said Knuckles "I thought he moved out of the village cuz he didn't want to know us any more, but I now know he just didn't want to know me any more." He frowned and Sonic sighed

"No Knuckles Tails moved out of the village because he grew up and wanted a life of his own, and he'd been offered a job here as well." Knuckles was silenced with confusion when all of a sudden a loud bang went of in the distance followed by shouting and lots of gun fire. Rouge was all ready in the air and flying towards the situation, Sonic ran at full speed and Knuckles tried to keep up.

Meanwhile on bored the Rashcan Star Destroyer, Dark Blood was sitting in his throne waiting impatiently when an officer poked his head round the huge doors of the room and murmured timidly,

"The plan on attacking Titanium City has been executed, sir."

"Excellent, as soon as we've forced the last of those pathetic Mobians out of there shoddy city the real work on the labs can begin. " Dark Blood cackled at his own insults.

"Erm, permission to speak freely, sir." The officer stuttered

"Yes yes, granted." Dark Blood said boringly

"We've sent at least 50 drones to investigate the labs sir but yet we've found nothing."

"I don't want to find anything, I want to see Dr Prower's work with my own two eyes!"


End file.
